3 Days of Heaven Or Hell Who knows?
by Akitaiyou
Summary: Allen and Kanda have been together since the beginning of the apocalypse, an apocalypse that was started by four people that they once called family, and two loved ones, that should be with them. On their travels they meet Tyki and Lavi, who take them too a so called safe haven run by the Lee siblings. [ Romance, Angst, Hurt/Comfort and Tragedy. (Random One-Shots)] Z-Apocalypse AU.
1. How to know, you're still in England!

_These little one-shots (unless stated otherwise) are gonna be random so read in whatever order you want._ _Also, the title comes from; "If i live long enough to be apart of an apocalypse of any kind... ill wait three days and if its boring, imma just end my life... if not... who knows." (something a friend and I say.)_

* * *

 **How to know that you're still in England.**

* * *

 _Allen finds an abandoned supermarket (Tesco) on their journey for supplies, and Kanda is thoroughly satisfied by the end... and not in that way._

* * *

The silence covered the area, as the sound of careful footsteps along stone scattered crack paths, the small sound of fabric against fabric was heard, if you listened close enough as one of two shifted the position of his gun on his back. Grey eyes turned back towards the car that he and his partner had left behind, the blurry shapes of their two friends waiting for them to gather supplies from the small town they had come across, and much to his disappointment he had to swap out with his buddy because he wasn't allowed to use his sniper when he was collecting.

"Kanda." The long haired male stopped and turned towards his companion, as the kid pointed at the slowly falling apart store. "This is the place."

"It looks like shit, Moyashi."

"Yeah like anywhere else is better. BaKanda."

A silent sigh left the one named Kanda, before he gripped the handle of his blade, and gestured for the other to enter. Grey eyes glared at his friend, as he blinked just to frown in confusion.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Lead the way, _Allen_."

Turning his gaze back to the building, his eyebrows furrowing as he did so. Carefully and as silently as possible he made his way into the supermarket, flinching when their boots crushed the already smashed glass beneath them. Turning to Kanda once again, before stumbling from being shoved by the Asian, and Allen just called him a few names under his breath before continuing his trail.

"Oi. Moyashi... shh for a minute."

They both paused, Allen grabbing his gun, as Kanda quietly drew his blade, then gestured towards the basket area. The teen stared at the blue baskets and frowned a little, a glint of recognition in them, before he looked around the run down shop.

"Wait... A second... I recognise this place..."

"That's nice and all... But can we hurry up."

"Huh... Oh... right, sure... love."

"I SWEAR-"

Allen covered the elders mouth, as Kanda gripped the handle of his blade more, colbalt eyes glaring at the side of Allen's head as the Brit looked around nervously. Grey eyes soon turned towards colbalt, as the honey skinned hand removed the pale one from his mouth, before Allen sighed and grabbed a basket.

"Look... Scream and shout at me all you want later, but not now." It was whispered, as he started to walk again. "I'm sorry alright, it just bloody slipped out, Kanda. I know you hate that bu-"

"Shut up. We'll talk later."

"Alright... Prick."

Kanda growled a little but just continued walking, the looked at what was left in the canned aisle, and there wasn't much which just made Allen sigh depressingly, before looking at other aisles. Kanda walked around the corner holding the basket of medicine, as the Brit nodded before nervously chuckling for forgetting about it.

"Y'kow, the only good thing that came out of this stupid apocalypse, was I didn't end up alone."

"Allen..."

They paused hearing static, Allen soon turned up his radio and looked around, as Kanda growled out the question they both had on their tongues, as Allen went back to pulling canned food into the basket, and set it down, slipping slightly around the corner, cussing quietly to himself, then getting back up just hoping to find some bottled water somewhere.

"What is it Tyki?"

《 I hate to break the little moment, but incoming. 》

"Tch... Moyashi lets g-" Kanda looked at the basket and growled. "Goddamit!"

《 Allen! 》

"Just... A second!"

"We don't have a second!"

"Kanda, stop being such a tosser and make a bloody second then!"

The Asian held in the shout, as he headed towards the entrance, quickly to check on the situation, hearing rushed footsetps, and a quiet _fuck_ as something clattered on the floor and then a cracked voice started up. Irritated blue eyes looked down and scowled down at Allen, as the kid just ignored him. Colbalt eyes switching between the wave of dead beings and his stupid partner who had began to cram everything as best he could into one of the bags, and the medicine in a seperate bag. Glare still aimed and still ignored by the teen, as Allen stood up again, turning back towards the shop. A hand gripped his wrist, before grey eyes turned to angered blue ones, but not the usual angry kind of anger more nervous anger.

" _Moyashi_."

"Look. I need to go out the back... Something is there, that we need."

"No. Pack the rest of that shit up and we are going."

"Kanda." The grip on his wrist tightened as he stared at the elder. " _Please_."

"I said no. We'll come back another time."

"But, Yu-"

" _Th-Than-ank you... For Shop-Shopping-ing at Te-Tes-Tesco._ "

Allen fell silent as the cracked and glitched out voice echoed around the shop as Kanda grabbed one of the bags, and Allen grabbed the shoulder bag holding the medicine, both of them turned towards the entrances between them.

"How far Tyki...?"

《 Well from here. It looks like they are right on your doorstep, boy. 》

《 Technically... You have an estimate of at least five minutes ta get your asses here. 》

"Actually less..."

Allen looked at Kanda before looking back towards the doors leading towards the store warehouse. Allen whined a little at the grip that tightened around his wrist, as he tugged his arm to try and get it free, before looking back at Kanda, frowning.

"And you wanted me to let you go in there?"

" _P-Plea-Please take yo-your receipt._ "

"Fuck off."

"I could've left you here." A small gulp was heard from Allen, as he shivered. "Play nice, _Allen_."

《 Wrong ear... Yuu-chan. 》

"Shut up Rabbit."

《 Can we save that for the privacy of a bedroom and not when we are all about to die! 》

" _P-Please take y-your cha-change!_ "

"Shut up Tyki! Why do you think we turned the communicators down!"

《 Back off, Boy. 》

"Take a page out of your own book, bloody arsehole!"

《 Shut the fuck up you Scouse prick. 》

"Fuck off, or I'll make sure you don't come back! Fucking knobhead."

《 I really love his accent. 》

"Get the bags Moyashi!"

" _Please take your ch-change... E-Espe-pecially y-you-your notes!_ "

《 Kanda... shut the fucking self service till up. 》

"Why me?"

"Because you have the blade." Allen mumbled. "Don't worry. I have your back, love."

" _S-Scan y-you-your club ca-ca- win clu-club ca-card poi-oints._ "

"I'll shut you up in a minute."

《 Guys please. Someone just shut it up! 》

"FINE!"

Kanda headed towards the service till, as Allen checked his ammo, and turned towards the elder, flinching lightly when the blade went straight through the screen.

" _T-Th-Thank you for-for-for sho-sho-shopping at-at-at-at-_ "

《 Thank fucking God! They are so fucking annoying. 》

" _Ple-please scan your clu-clu-clu-club ca-ca-ca-car-_ "

"HOW THE BLOODY HELL!"

Kanda glared at the rest of the self service machines running his blade through most of them, most being three out of the six surrounding him, before lifting his head towards the sound of a door being slammed open and rushed footsetps.

"YUU!"

"I KNOW!"

Kanda turned to the white haired sniper, as Allen stared at the area where the sounds of products hitting the floor came from, then back at Kanda. The sword wielder soon ran beside him, hand carefully on Allen's arm directing him out, as the zombies turned into veiw and Allen held back the feeling on throwing up last night's meal at their appearences.

"Lets go! NOW!"

"You know... Even if it hurts, I'm glad Tim didn't have to see this."

《 Guys you have ta get out, like _NOW_! 》

"Allen..."

Kanda and Allen headed out of the shop, the younger grabbing the last bag, as silent gun shots rang through the air, both looking back slightly seeing the dead fall again.

"Moyashi. Give me the gun, and get the bags to the car."

"You sure, hun?"

"Would you stop calling me those names!"

"Sorry, okay fuck... give me the bag."

Allen passed Kanda the gun, before taking the bag, hearing the chuckling down the communicators as a loud shot rang through the air, and they turned back to the car seeing their red haired friend with Allen's sniper. Kanda just shoved the younger, a small smirk on his face as the Brit stumbled and let out an agitated growl at both Kanda and Lavi, then began to start running to the car again.

"Lavi. You mess her up in anyway, and you'll be joining your fucked up boy toy in the streets, you fucking pikey."

《 Hey now. I'm only a lil Irish, ya git. No need ta call me that. 》

"Oh shut up and move."

Launching himself onto the back of the truck, setting the bags down before taking Lavi's spot with the sniper, he kneeled into position, smiling softly, and pulled the trigger, once, twice and a third time, quietly licking his lips.

"That's wrong... on so many levels, mate."

"Shut up Lavi. I didn't say anything prick."

"But you were thinking it."

"Time to go, boy."

"Wait. What the fuck, no you twat, not without him."

《 Allen. 》

"On it. Get ready to run, babe."

《 Just this once... I will let you off. 》

"Love you too. Now fucking get you ass back here."

Allen soon took out another three, as Tyki took out two before reversing the car, when Lavi helped the Japanese male into the back of the four by four, taking his gun back to kill off a few strays chasing them. The other two just sitting there, before Allen reached out to Kanda's hand, and gripping it tightly, as the elder softly squeezed it back. They all had lost something, and didn't want to loose anymore, of what they have found.

* * *

 _A friend and I have been joking about this for like a year now... i dont know why sometimes. The joke is that even during an apocalypse... the Tesco self service machines would still run and are like the only thing that will let you know that you are in England still. (Im pretty sure Tescos is in other countries... right... i do not remember.)_


	2. Just Unexpected Baggage

This a sequel i guess to the previous chapter, as well as a gift for my friend ' wereallmadherealice ' originally posted in ao3 June 4th 2018.

* * *

 **Just Unexpected Baggage**

* * *

Tyki is unexpected baggage for the group, Lavi is dying, and zombies are not the murderers.

* * *

It had been months since the last supply run, and team _suicide squad -_ as they had been dubbed by the safe haven, specifically Allen as Captain Suicidal - were on an adventure to grab some supplies with the dandy little - long arse - shopping list that Komui had given them. Sadly for the group, they had already scavenged the towns and villages nearby and Allen knew eventually they would have to venture further out than usual, to the more deadlier places aka the cities, sooner or later. The Brit knew he was trying to fool himself on the thought that they'd be fine without it all, but who was he kidding apart from himself, because it definitely wasn't his partner and friends in the slightest.

"Nearly there guys, so keep an eye out."

"Ah. Yes the tender go to saying of _keep an eye out_. " Their red haired friend gripped his gun tighter as the single green eye looked at the side mirror of the car. "How bloody quaint."

"Yo Lavi... wanna shove the sarcasm back up your arse?"

"Fuck you Tyki."

"Later."

Their was a groan from the back as Allen rolled his eyes at the couple in the front of the truck as loaded up his sniper, Kanda sat across from him. The albino eyed his partner as the sword user loaded up the pistol.

"Hey. I know you won't need it, but it's just a safety precaution."

"Hn."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Bullshit." He set the sniper to one side and glared at the elder, "Spit it out, before I make you."

"Don't be an idiot like last time. That's all."

"Oh."

Allen lowered his head and Kanda just sighed at him, before nudging his shin with the tip of his boot, getting the snipers attention as grey eyes looked back up at him.

"You know I didn't mean to do it... right?"

"I know. I've been with you the longest." The Asian shrugged and placed his pistol back in its holder under his arm. "You are naturally suicidal. Captain Suicide."

"Not you too? Does everyone know about that?"

"Someone... Not naming names; Lavi."

Kanda turned towards the front of the truck as the red haired spun round to glare at him through the back window, Allen blinked and stared at their friend in betrayal.

"Told everyone."

"Laaavi!"

"Shut it. I'm sorry 'kay!"

Allen just pouted and looked away before sighing, as Kanda just huffed a small chuckle and then turned to his partner. Before Tyki slammed his foot on the breaks and everyone was practically launched forwards, the two in the back ended almost in a pile of tangled limbs if Kanda hadn't kept a steady grip on the side of the truck.

"Tyki. What the fuck?"

"Twelve o'cock."

"Moyashi."

"Yeah. I'm on it." Allen pulled himself up before looking at the three guns. "Sniper is gonna be too loud..."

"Suppressor?"

"Lowers the range. I'll just use the other one... but it means leaving the truck again."

"Tyki can't you just run it over?"

"What if there is more? Lavi you're smarter than this."

"Okay but sending Allen out alone? Or risking the truck?" Lavi glared towards his boyfriend, "May I remind you he is also our only avaliable sniper?"

"He has a point Tyki."

"Woah... Who says in going alone?"

They all turned to Allen as he held out his hand to Kanda. The Asian blinked before catching on and smirked a little, removing his pistol and handing it the to Brit. They watched as Allen placed silencers on each pistol, before handing Kanda his gun back.

"See. I've got someone watching my back." The albino smiled. "And like he would let me go alone after the last time."

"Damn right... You crazy bastard."

"I always knew you cared, love."

Lavi sighed and nodded, whilst Kanda just growled irritably at Allen, as Tyki stopped the truck. Both got out before pausing, the four of them turned the comms on - silently praising Reever for being such an awesome tech engineer - and soon enough one duo, who was somewhat safe in the truck, watched the other duo, who were not so safe, but armed, head towards the direction of the stranded undead being.

《 Be aware. 》

"We know Tyki."

《Just saying kiddo, 'cause like.. If your memory, is anything like your sense of direction. I fear for Kanda. 》

"Go suck a dick."

《 I would... but that's for later. 》

"Gross. Keep it PG."

《 Awe. Kanda, I'm sure Allen will give you som- 》

A muffled shot was heard through the comms, cutting Tyki off as Lavi watched the figure drop where it stood, before Tyki switched gears on the truck.

《 Safe? 》

"For now... I think."

* * *

"You know. You'll get yourself killed one day?"

"Ah. Hopefully."

Lavi just gaped at his friend as the albino stalked onwards holding his assult rifle, next to an irritated Kanda, as the Japanese man scrunched his nose up at the flecks of rotting skin on his blade.

"Yuu." The elder turned to his partner. "Once we get there you can clean the sword okay."

"Whatever."

"Woah why so grouchy... Wander who kicked you out of bed?"

"You. If I remember correctly."

"Tyki's gonna die before me."

"Ya not wrong there, Al."

Allen stopped as they made it to the building. Kanda growled at the broken sign before seeing his partner grin again and Lavi let out a short _Ha_. Behind them, Tyki just sighed before nudging Allen to lead the way again with the butt of his own gun. Carefully, Allen stepped into the building, watching out for stray loose bricks and glass, Kanda followed behind him as Tyki and Lavi went next. The Brit stopped at the self service tills and grimaced with a small shiver as memories of their last encounter at a Tesco store replayed in his head, before being snapping out of it by the swordsman and instantly turning towards Kanda.

"Did... You want to check the warehouse?"

"Hmm. Sure... I guess..." He turned towards Tyki and Lavi, "You guys have a copy of the list right?"

"Yeah..."

"Cool. See what you can find on the shop floor. We're going to check the back."

The two headed off as Lavi nodded and Tyki grinned waving his hand after grabbing a basket, just to call out to them saying something along the lines of _Don't do something I would_ , which just made them both gag because, they both knew what Tyki would do and it was worse that Allen's obsssion with, well that didn't matter.

"Gross."

"Yup. Why do we have to supply run with him." Allen groaned before noticing the shopping cart. "Yo. Trolly. Let's grab it."

"Mhm." Kanda grabbed the cart, settinf his sword inside, before leaning on the handle as he pushed it, Allen behind him. "Also... I think it's because of Lavi."

"Ugh."

《 I can still here you guys! 》

A quiet _shit_ came from the Kanda's end, as Allen flinched at the sudden shout from Lavi, tripping over his foot and crashed into his partner, causing Kanda to stumble releasing the cart as it rolled away to grab the metal shelves to stabiize himself, knocking a few boxes off said shelves, as he grabbed Allen's arm to keep him upright, just for the younger to yelp when some boxes crashed near them.

"You cocksucking prick! Don't just randomly speak up like that."

《 Ouch, Al... That hurt like the three and a quarter feelings I have. 》

"Moya-"

Allen soon tripped over the stray box in their path, from one of the shelves they fell into and growled, whilst Kanda just stood there unamused and let out the twenty something sigh today.

"Bollocks!"

《 _gasp_ Language mister! 》

"Oh, shut up and go cry me a bloody river, Tyki. You fucking tosser."

《 Also... Go easy on him, Kanda. We need him walking. 》

"Shut up Tyki."

Kanda bit out down comm line, before smirking as he grabbed Allen's arm when the younger tripped over another bloody box, muttering more cusses under his breath, before shrugging off the Asian's grip and continuing to walk to the next aisle with the him, as the swordsman retrieved the cart that ran away during the fiasco beforehand. He would never admit it unless deemed necessary and only to Allen, but he really did love the Brit. He was entertaining in so many valuable ways, especially when the brat was bickering with Tyki or training with himself or Lenalee, plus of course all those other ways too.

《 You are awfully quiet, Kanda... 》

"Ch. You people do enough talking that would rival a room of thirty... baka usagi."

《 Not that you would even know what it would sound like. You're hardly ever in the mess hall. 》

"I wonder why... Probably because you practically pin the rabbit on the tables in there twenty-four-seven, and shove your tongue down his throat."

《 Awe. You're just jealous. 》

"It's a place for eating, dipshit."

《 That's exactly what I was doing. Eating. 》

《 TYKI! 》

"Tyki meet Mugen. Mugen meet Tyki."

Allen snorted at the angered man's reply towards Tyki, as he paused at the end of the aisle waiting for Kanda. When he reached the sniper, Allen just patted his shoulder, softly smiling as he dumped a few boxes probably of batteries by the looks of the packaging or probably some other useful maybe useless item into the cart, before continuing their search.

"Now, now, Ladies. No need to remove the jewerly just yet."

《 Quiet child. 》

"I will have you know, that I am nineteen this year, so..."

"Here we go again..."

"Fuck you. Lieutenant Lance-I smoke too much for my own good-alot."

《 Oh right. Lavi, don't forget the smokes. 》

《 You're either gonna die at the hands of Kanda or at the hands of lung cancer before the dead even reaches you. 》

《 Just get the smokes. 》

There was a sigh through the comms, before a small _ouch_ and a quiet _fuck_ was heard and both Allen and Kanda looked at eachother, with a sense of dejavu, before shrugging and continuing to see if the warehouse had any of the stuff they needed.

* * *

Finally meeting up after thoroughly having fun ransacking the warehouse, - and Kanda pushing Allen in a cart full of stock back to the tills - plus what they could from the shop floor, the four stared at the tills, one full of food and the other with small electronic items. Tyki instantly turned and gave the two from the warehouse run, a really confused look before Allen sighed, pouting at the man.

"I don't know about you... But I wanna know if Reever can make a decent fan or at least get that buildings air con working again. I feel like I'm suffocating ninety percent of the time."

"Same here."

"I miss the old miserable England. It was easier to rant about."

"Agreed."

Kanda and Tyki looked at each other before shrugging, not quite understanding since one grew up in a secured hospital facility and the other in Portugal. The four began packing the backpacks up, one each, all taking a portion of the items fairly, and whatever didn't fit they'd comeback for another time. Hopefully it would still be there, after all they're probably not the only safe haven around.

After Tyki had packed his, the Portuguese driver sat down, pulling out the pack of smokes from his pocket, taking one out and then setting it on the side, and as soon as he did, a crackling sound started up, and both Kanda and Allen froze recognizing the sound. Both had muttered quietly; _lord save us_ with a groan, befpre turning to face their friend and glared at the dirty yet glowing screen behind Tyki.

""Not again... God Dammit Tyki..."

The tanned male soon lifted his head and blinked at his friends, when they cursed him together. Confused as he had a lighter raised to the cigarette held between his lips loosely, frowning before Lavi joined the conversation after packing his bag up as well.

"Is that what I think it is?"

"Self service till?" Allen turned to the red haired and snarled a little. "Yes. Yes it is."

 _' W-wel-welcome to Tes- Unexp- do-do- Cl-club Ca-ca-ca-card. '_

"And your boy toy just woke it up."

"With his ugly fucking arse."

"Oi, you little shit!"

"What?" Allen glared at Tyki with a tight lipped smile. "I was always told to tell the truth."

"Dick."

 _' pl-pl-ple-please re-re- i-ite-item remo- con- '_

"Yes I have one. Thank you for remembering."

Allen went back to packing his bag, as Kanda stared at the machine With Lavi, both confused a little at what it was trying to say. The Brit turned to his friends as he zipped up the last two backpacks, then towards Tyki.

"What wrong?"

"It's weird. It's like it's trying to say something but can't get it all out."

 _' P-Please take- i-item-tem in b- y-y-your re-re-receipt- '_

"It's fucking annoying, that's what it is." Kanda growled and grabbed his blade from the stray cart near them. "Move so I can fucking end it, before it causes trouble."

"Wait. Let's here it out."

"Fuck you Moyashi. I'm not repeating three months ago!"

"If you keep shouting like that, you won't even need the fucking machine."

 _' D-D-Don-t for- y-yo-your ch-ch-change espe-specia- no-notes '_

"'Ch. Fuck off."

"Good boy."

Allen patted the Asian's head mockingly, just to have his wrist grabbed and becoming trapped between Kanda and the till. Lavi snorted at the action, as Tyki just sighed and took a drag of his cigarette.

"You should know, he likes it when you're rough, Kanda."

 _' b-ba-b-bagg-ga-gage are-rea-a- b-befo-ore-re co-con-continu-in-ing- '_

"Of course he does." Kanda grabbed the snipers hoodie, well his hoodie. "It's why he is doing it." Allen smiled at Kanda as the latter growled. "Right, babe."

"Stop calling me that, fucking Moyashi!"

The other two had realised Kanda's grip tightening as Tyki shifted a little where he was sitting and glanced at Lavi, the other young adult just sighed and set his bag on the floor, before going to split the two up.

"Maa. Guys cool it 'kay. Fight between one another later on back home."

"Fine. You heard the rabbit, Bakanda."

"You're all idiots."

 _' Un-un-unexpected-ted i-item-tem- p-p-pl-ple-ease-se re-remove- con-tin-tinuing-ing- '_

"Oh... I figured out what its trying to say."

 _' Un-Un-Unexpecte-te-ted-ed item-tem in b-b-ba-bag-bagging are-ea-a- '_

"Tyki... is..."

 _' Pl-plea-ase r-r-re-remove-ve be-b-b-b-before-ore con-tin-tinuing-ng- '_

"Roadkill..."

Allen grinned at the adult as a short snort one of the three, Kanda looked towards Lavi as the rabbit bit the inside of his cheek, whilst Allen rattled on.

"Tyki is just baggage weighing us down."

 _' Pl-Plea-Please re-rem-remove- item in ba-bag-ging-ing- '_

"Hey!"

"Uhm... well..."

Tyki stood up and glare at the three as Lavi just broke, and released a full hearted laugh at the machine calling his boyfriend useless baggage that they didn't need anymore. The red-haired knew this would be bad for him later but he just couldn't hold back the laughter anymore. The Asian also looked in a different direction as he snorted at the assumption before quietly chuckling to himself, and Allen, he was just soaking this all up like a sponge. Tyki's reaction, Lavi and Kanda's amusement. All of it as he stood there with an innocent but smug smile, hands in his hoodie pockets, gun and backpack slung over his shoulder, leaning against the till, legs crossed over one another.

 _' In-in-inser-ert cash or t-to-touch p-p-pay with ca-ca-card- '_

"Boy. I will kill you."

"Hun, I'll be gladly waiting."

"Also Lavi. Go fuck yourself."

"Tyki... babe... wait up." Lavi went to chase after Tyki, tripping again over the other tills, as the elder made his way to the exit. "Pfft, oh my God I think I got a stitch... wait... Jesus."

"He is so going to get wrecked later for laughing."

"Fucking rabbits."

Allen turned to Kanda, as the Japanese man looked at him, just to see the Brit just gestured to the till. The swordsman grinned and took great joy in shutting the checkout up, whilst grey eyes clouded over in a daze. Allen watched Kanda use his precious katana, and began to shut each till up, before snapping back to reality and grabbing the last two bags and made his way to the entrance before waiting for his partner as Kanda made sure none of those godforsaken machines turned on again.

The muffled calls of Tyki's name from Lavi made the albino chuckle as Kanda just silently walked beside him as they stalked after the duo to the truck just a little away from the shop. Since they had already had a battle with the dead heading for the shop, there wasn't much on the way back except a few strays, which were taken care off, silently and swiftly so they could make there way home although for a city in an apocolypse, it was awefully silent and a pretty empty place. It was unnerving to the highest amplitude.


	3. Tansy Nightshades : Hated Survival

**Tansy Nightshades (Four Parts)**

 _Flower Language : Tansy - Neglected / Resistance | Nightshades - Dark Thoughts_

* * *

Allen remembers how this all happened, and how much he misses what they thought were family, and Kanda tries to convince his partner to talk.

* * *

 _ **Part 1 : Hated Survival**_

It was busy around the safe haven, if you could call it that, everyone either getting a check up from Lenalee or having lunch, helping with the food, checking supplies or reporting back to Komui about what they are low on, or if just returned from a supply run, what they had found and what had happen during the run. For others it was different. Not many of the people in the safe haven knew about the origins of the apocalypse, Komui only knew because he was told, Kanda and Allen knew because they were unwillingly apart of the creation and Lavi knew because, well he rooms with Allen and the Brit tends to remember a bit too much.

The pigtailed nurse scurried through the halls apologising to people she has accidentally bumped into, saying _hello_ back to ones rhat say _hi_ to her, before finding the trio she was looking for in the mess hall, and having the three looked back at the her questionably, as she sighed.

"Has anyone seen Allen...?"

"Nope... He was gone before I woke up."

"I saw him earlier near the shower room when I was coming back from talking to your brother... that's about it."

They all looked at Kanda as the Asian looked up from his food, frowning at their expecting expressions. Why did everyone think he knew where the sprout was twenty-four seven? Honestly, just becasue they were partners, in most ways you could think off, didn't mean Kanda constantly knew where the teen was. They both needed their alone time from each other just as much as they needed it from everyone else, and their time spent together.

"What? I don't keep a leash or a tracker on him."

"Do you know? Komui needs him."

"I don't, but knowing the idiot he is, Allen is probably wherever his sniper would be."

"Thanks, Kanda."

"Wow. You called him by his actual name."

"Shut up Lavi. He does it more than you think."

"Really?!"

"Shut up Rabbit." Kanda turned back towards Lenalee a little confused. "Why are you thankful? I didn't say definitely. I only said probably... Also I could be lying completely."

The second eldest picked up his dish and headed to the area for the dirty dishes, setting it down before heading back to the table.

"Kanda?"

"I'll get him if it's important... Why do you need him anyway?"

"Oh... we got word back from Cross."

The hall fell silent as Kanda scowled at the name and everyone stared at Lenalee. It had been a couple of years since the duo had last heard from Cross before meeting Tyki and Lavi and being welcomed to this place.

"He won't go for that reason. He hates Cross."

"Plus... Didn't Cross die... like two years ago?"

"We didn't know for sure... He kinda just left us stranded in a building, with Maria and Mugen, and just ran..."

"Brother assumed him to be dead after Kanda and Allen told us that."

"I'll still get him anyway..." Kanda sighed, "Moyashi holds a grudge against Cross."

"Tell him to head to Komui... You as well Kanda!"

The three watched the elder walk out before Tyki yelled at the hall to go back to what they were doing and stop being nosey little bastards.

* * *

Komui had made sure that the sniper range wasn't so close to the safe haven, but wasn't too far either, just in case the snipers were needed, and thats where Allen was, because the colbalt eyes could see the figure from the barbed fence surrounding the area.

The shots rang through the air as a quiet _bollocks_ was covered by the third shot, as the second one missed the target. A quiet sigh left the boy, as he rolled over and laid on his back, after shooting the last bullet in his ammo pack, his arms covering his eyes from the sun, before he raised himself a little with his elbows at the sound of dead grass and dirt being kicked away. Kanda stared at Allen, as the white haired teen, lifted himself into a seated position ruffling his hair to get the dirt dust out, before beginning to dust off the back of his shirt, and to turn towards his gaze towards his visitor, looking up at the blue haired man, whilst Kanda stared at the targets.

They would have to let Komui know the area would need cleaning and that the targets would definitely need replacing soon.

"Can I help you?"

"Not yet... Later."

"What do you _need_ my help for later then?"

"Well. That comes later."

Kanda looked at his partner as Allen quietly hummed, just to stare at the Asian as he held out a hand to help him up. Sighing to himself as soon as he was pulled up with the help of his partner, Allen went to dusting the rest of his clothes off.

"Not me, Komui wants you."

"Oh? Pray tell to what I've done."

"This time... It's not because of you, Allen."

Allen paused his actions, and stared at Kanda, as the colbalt gaze turned towards the Brit, from the targets. A scowl laced cracked lips, when the sniper had refused instantly and picked up his gun. Kanda hadn't even said anything, and yet he just watched as the boy headed to the table where the ammo was, sighing to himself, before following the teen.

"Moyashi."

"No. Komui said himself, that bastard is dead. There is no way, he is alive."

"I'm not here just about that."

"Oh, so whatever else are you here for then, 'cause I am not really in a festive mood to be around people today, Yuu."

"Lavi said you were gone this morning." Kanda sighed as the younger froze, "Not that I didn't know already, since the only reason you were gone is because you were with me again."

"So?"

"You only do that when you remember Tim, Allen." Kanda looked at the targets, before turning towards the other again, the younger stood there messing with the cloth in his hand, nervously. "And you only come out here with Maria, if you've remembered something from before everything became the shitfest it now is."

"You... never showed it, but you really do... did... you really did pay attention to us."

"I always paid attention to everyone there Allen. Including Tim."

"I... I want it to stop." Allen turned to look at his partner over he shoulder then back to loading up the magazine for his sniper. "I don't know how much I want to stop, but... I at least want the flashbacks to stop."

"Then talk about them?"

Allen slammed the magazine on the table, the stray bullets knocking one another on the table, before he turned to Kanda and glared at his Japanese partner. Kanda stayed silent, letting the albino finished his rant, he knew that Allen had to let out the frustration the teen has caged up inside for years since their escape, and yes sometimes it meant arguing with him, but if that's what it took for the younger to release the building irritation and anger, Kanda was willingly to stand through the onslaught of insults it would bring.

In the previous years when they were younger, Kanda knew he wouldn't let this go, and more than likely kicked Allen's arse fifty times over for it, but now Kanda would, he would allow it now, because they only had each other now. They may have the people at the safe haven like; Lavi, Tyki, Lenalee And Komui, but they didn't know them like they knew each other. Lavi didn't know what to do when Allen had his relapsed memories, but Kanda did. Tyki didn't know how to handle Kanda if he didn't eat or if the elder wouldn't sleep, but Allen did. Lenalee didn't understand the scars or markings over the two, not like they did.

The group didn't know because the duo were afraid of being abandoned again.

"Oh and who to? Riley? Shantal? The guy that helps Jeryy?! Then what! Just expect them to not want to kill us? I mean after all this? Come on! You know as much as I do Kanda, we started this!"

"Moyashi!"

Allen felt his breath hitch, when the elder covered his mouth with his hand, grey eyes just glared and colbalt eyes glared back equally annoyed. Quietly the Brit sniper said something, though muffled, before the teen sighed and just removed Kanda's hand, stepping closer to the Asian, before dropping his head against the elder's chest gripping his hand tighter.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to shout."

"Just tell me."

"Kanda. You know I can't, last time I did, you left me alone for three days."

"I... Didn't mean to do it and you know that."

"I'm still not going to tell you."

"Allen."

"Yuu." The pale hand tugged at the buckle of the leather jacket that Kanda was wearing. "Just stop it, I'm not telling anyone. That's final, I can deal on my own."

"Alright." Honey skinned hands framed the younger's face. "Just don't run off."

"That's more you... Than me."

"Says the one who ran off this morning."

Kanda smirked a little and the small rosy flush that powdered itself against Allen's cheeks, before he leaned in and kissed the younger, the latter reciprocating the action, by pulling his partner closer by his jacket, and kissed back just as harder, as Kanda went to deepen the kiss. Though they were soon interrupted by their names being shouted from the gate.

"You took too long getting me."

"Seems so."

"Come on... Let's go see what the weirdo brother wants."

"I'll still need your help later though."

"Hmm?"

"What?"

Allen slotted the magazine into his sniper, before locking the trigger, as Kanda cleaned up the loose bullets.

"I'll see if i can make time for you."

"Come on. You always have time."

Slipping the strap over his shoulder he turned towards the Japanese man as their names were called again.

"Is this a whining Kanda, I hear?" Allen blinked, black faced before a small sly grin began to make it's way onto the Scouser's lips. "Bloody hell... Miracles do come true."

"Fucking fight me, Moyashi!"

"Nah. I'll pass." Allen waved his hand and chuckled at the elder. "Plus, what with all these supply runs and trips Komui's office lately to be shouted at... I don't think I have, _babe_."

Kanda scowled and glared at their red haired friend at the gate, before turning that scowl towards the albino as he looked back at his partner.

"You know you have time, and please stop with the pet names, also..." Kanda leaned towards the younger again, as Allen smiled. "You're just being such a tease now, baka Moyashi."

"Mm... That is a possibility... But," Giving the elder a small peck on the cheek, Allen stepped around the man, and continued walking to the gate. "We really should go now, BaKanda."

"I'll kill you one day!"

"I'm counting on it!" Allen stared at the sky, sighing a little, just to lower his head. ' _I'll take you to hell with me_...'


	4. Tansy Nightshades : Cross' Message

**_Part 2 : Cross Marian's Message._**

Cross' first message to Allen and Kanda after two years of his persumed death.

* * *

Making their way to the office, Kanda noticed the silence from his companion, side eyeing Allen, as the teen seemed to be in a daze of some sort, but it surprise him that Allen somehow could get to Komui's office without tripping or taking a wrong turn, since his partner had a knack for getting lost so easily. Even if he had been in the area for a long time. Stopping outside the office, he turned towards the other, sighing a little.

"Oi. Moyashi."

Nudging him, Allen soon snapped his head up and looked at the doors and the surrounding area where they stood in front off the doors to Komui's office, then the younger turned to Kanda, blinking a little. Sighing quietly, he began removing his sniper so he could set it on desk near the door, where Kanda had set the ammo boxes.

"Oh... did I... zone out... Again?"

"Only for a bit of the walk."

"Oh... uhm, sorry."

"Moyashi..."

"Yeah?" Grey eyes turned towards worried blue ones, just for Allen to frown. "What's wrong...?"

"After this, talk to me."

"Yuu... babe please."

"I won't disappear again."

Allen sucked in a breath, staring at his Asian partner, before just nodding as an answer. The guy near the door nodded, letting them into the room, as Lenalee looked over hearing the footsteps. Komui soon started the message from the beginning again and paused it, as they both stood not far from the now closed door and stared towards the desk on the other side.

"Sorry to disrupt your little training session Allen, but this was something I thought you should hear as well."

"Cross... You, said it was from Cross?"

"Listen-"

"I don't believe it. That man died the day he left us alone." Kanda gripped the Brit's wrist, stopping him from leaving. "Kanda!"

"Give us a second."

Lenalee nodded, as Kanda turned his back to the two, and glared at the other. Allen pulled his wrist from the grasp, shoving his hands into the hoodie pockets, waiting for Kanda to begin his long speech of why he should stay and listen.

"Oi. Listen okay. You want to believe that he is dead? Fine, but what if he isn't?"

"Then let him die! I couldn't give a rats arse if that punter lives or not." Allen went to leave again, just to be stopped once more. "Yuu, in case you forgot, he left us. Yeah sure it was with weapons but that's not the point."

"I didn't forget. I haven't forgotten, and probably won't ever forget." Kanda growled, grip tightening around the younger's arm. "And here is a reason to why I can't forget. It's because I was left with a whiny idiot, who goes by the name of Allen."

"Shut up."

"A sixteen year old, who just lost his brother, and escaped a dead ridden laboratory and wouldn't stop fucking crying at the fact that a stranger who supposedy knew his uncle, who by the way was the reason he became a lab rat, had abandoned two kids after staying with them for only a month."

"I hate you. Leave me alone."

"No. Here is what will happen. You're going to sit your ass down, listen to this message and then you're going to tell me what the fuck was in the flashback."

"Shut the fuck up, Kanda."

Kanda fell silent as his grip began to loosen on the younger's arm, as the latter kissed him again, fingers wrapped tightly in the fabric off the elders shirt, holding him closer, before he pulled back and looked away slightly. The silence that fell over the room made the white haired teen nervous, before his gaze was turned back to his partner, a small blush across the pale cheeks.

"I hate you... Only sometimes though."

"Then it's mutual."

"Kanda... I'm sorry."

"Save it. We'll talk later."

Allen nodded before calming himself down, they both turned towards the desk at the other end of the room, as Komui looked over at them, Lenalee hid her face a little behind her clipboard, but the blush was still visible to everyone.

"Shall we continue?"

"I can't leave either way, so why the fuck not."

" _Moyashi_."

"Sorry... I think."

"Alright. Take a seat boys."

Once the two were seated, Komui pressed play, Allen was slouched in his chair as Kanda just sat there unconciously reaching over to the younger and played with a few of the white strands, as they waited for the message transmission to start.

《 Hey Kid- it's been a go- years- if you ar- this then you- Tyki. That's go- found you. 》

Allen stared at the machine, sitting up a little, as Kanda kept an eye on his partner, his finger looping the white strands around it. The crackling voice that skipped every now and again, was the only sound filling the room, except the breathing of the four occupants.

《 You prob- both of yo- prob- hate me- have every right too- You made it there- means you're alive- Also means I ow- a thanks. So thanks. 》

"Wait. Who? What the hell?!"

"Quiet. It's not finished."

《 If you did not- Like Tim and Al- I'm sorry. I tried to wa- but they didnt list- Shit. I got- Kids. Stay sa- Who knows may- 》

The room fell silent, as Allen just sat there, Komui stopped the recording, and looked at the two boys. Kanda turned towards the teen, as Allen gulped.

"Kanda... Who... Who did he have to thank...?"

"Allen-"

"No!" Allen glared at Komui, "I need to know." Grey eyes turned back to Kanda again. "Who is it?"

"Moyashi. Listen, I didn't know."

"Yuu." Allen stared at the Japanese teen, gripping the chair tighter as he looked away biting his lip. "Why did you keep this from me?"

The sniper stood up before glaring at Kanda, as Komui was about to press the button for the men outside, just as Kanda shook his head at the chief of the haven. Lenalee gripped her clipboard tighter and closer to herself.

"What the fuck were you thinking?"

"Allen sit back down"

"You knew he was alive?"

"No. I didn't know if he was alive!"

"Then why the fuck would he have to thank you!"

"For keeping you alive! I don't fucking know."

Kanda gripped the younger's wrist, as he noticed the younger started to tie the strings off the hoodie together in his small nervous fit, he sometimes did that when things did a one-eighty degrees on them.

"All I knew at the time is that he told me to keep an eye out for a person name Tyki..."

"Kanda. He abandoned us!"

"Allen. He also helped us. He got us out-"

"After we were forced to watch two people we loved die!"

"-and sent someone from here to find us!"

"He disappeared for two years."

"Allen... We both knew what was going to happen if he didn't show up."

"That's still three wrongs and only two right!" Allen shook his head. "In fact that is completely off topic! Arsehole, you kept it from me, for two bloody years!"

"Allen. We can talk about it later!"

The Brit flinched at the raised voice, taking a deep breath and nodded a little before sitting back down, his fingers gripped the sleeve of Kanda's jacket tightly. It was a bad place before the safe haven, even if Allen couldn't forgive Cross, Kanda could and somewhat had done, and Allen trust Kanda to the ends of the earth, with his life.

"A-Alright... later then... Sorry."

Kanda nodded and turned back to Komui as he sighed, both the boys still bristled and tense from their argument so Komui had to watch what he said next. Especially with Allen.

"Okay... so what's the plan, Komui?"

"Well... We're currently trying to trace the message from where it was last transmitted. Reaver is doing that."

"Okay."

"Then we were going to send some people to the area to take a quick sweep look." Kanda frowned at Komui's plan a little. "If he isn't there then we circle the area and check the areas around one at a time."

"That's a stupid plan... Honestly."

"But so far it's the only one we have for now..."

"It's going to take ages to find him..."

"It's all we can do Kanda."

Allen gripped the elders jacket tighter and gritted his teeth. As Kanda sighed and nodded to their chief, before looking at Allen, just to turn back to Komui.

"How can we help?"

"I'm not doing shit for that bloody prick."

"Shut up Moyashi."

"Uh... Well we are going to let everyone know, once we'v tracked the location..." Komui sighed and looked at them both. "Once we do, you both will be the first to know."

"Alright. So... Is that everything?"

"Yes. You boys can leave now."

As soon as the words were said, Allen was on his feet and heading for the door, Kanda let out an irritated growl before turning back to Komui a little apologetically.

"Unless of course, there is something you need?"

"Not really, but the shooting range needs a clean and targets replacing."

"Alright. I'll see to that soon as I can."

Allen glared towards the doors, already outside and carrying his sniper and the ammo packs, and as per usual, the Asian took his sweet time to slowly make his way out of the office, probably just to piss Allen off more. When he did exit the office all Kanda got was a glare and three words of _I, Hate_ and _Yuu,_ from Allen.

"Why do you do that!?"

"Because I know it get you all pissy and it's fun when you're like that."

"I will kill you one day."

Allen just handed him the ammo boxes when he caught up, and smiled softly.

"Like I say. I'll drag you with me." Turning to the hall Allen began to walk. "Now weren't you going to basically interrogate me about things?"

"Allen. The weaponry is that way."

The albino paused and looked to where his partner was pointing. Grey eyes blinked before a rosy blush painted his cheeks and the teen coughed into his fist changing his route like nothing happened.

"I... totally knew that. Let's go."

"Sure you did."

"Fuck off."


	5. Tansy Nightshades : Nightmares

_**Part 3 : Nightmares**_

flashbacks. Around two months after Allen's last ones.

* * *

 _"Tim! No, give him back! Tim!"_

 _"Brother!"_

 _"Let me go! Let us go, you evil pricks!"_

 _The red haired boy reached for the golden hair child, golden eyes locked with grey tear filled ones, as he struggled in the arms of one of the doctors. The door closing as he was dragged back to the room, one that was furnished with just two beds. Being thrown into the room, the kid stumbled before staring at the taller teen in front of him, grey eyes staring into almond ones._

 _"Hi. You must be a new one."_

 _"U-uh... I... what is this place..."_

 _"It suppose to be a hospital... but its not." Crouching in front of the kid, frowning a little. "I'm Alma. You?"_

 _"A-Allen..." He moved to kneel in front of the elder. "D-Do you know where they took my brother?"_

 _"If he went through the double grey doors... Then he is probably with Yuu."_

 _"Yuu?"_

 _"My friend, we ended up here together."_

 _Allen nodded before lifting himself up, looking around nervously, just to turn to the other occupant._

 _"Your... friend... what's he like?"_

 _"Yuu? Ah. He can be difficult... why?"_

 _"Because Tim... He uh can be annoying and expect attention but then a minute later he is know to want to hurt himself."_

 _"Oh... Well, it's kinda like me... so he might be okay." The teen laughed, and ruffled the kids hair and the worried expression that laced the kids face. "Yuu has put up with me for years, I'm sure he is used to annoying kids."_

 _"But..."_

 _"He'll be fine, don't worry Allen."_

* * *

"Why am I remembering?"

The two sat in the elders room that he shared with Tyki, as Allen buried his head into his knees and curled in on himself, against the back wall alongside Kanda's bed, a single hand tangled in the white strands gripping tightly. Kanda also just sat on on his bed, holding two of the younger's fingers that are looped with a single finger of his own.

"Make it stop... Yuu."

* * *

 _"Come on... If you don't do as they say, it ends bad for all of us."_

 _"I don't want to fucking fight."_

 _"Then I'll just kick your ass, Moyashi."_

 _"I have a name! It's Allen!"_

 _"Then fight me."_

 _Grey eyes stared towards the blue eyes. Gulping quietly, before looking at the blackened out window, where those people were. He didn't want to fight. He doesn't like to fight. Turning back to the other, he frowned because he didn't know what kind of fighting this was going to be._

 _"W-why is this happening?"_

 _Allen gasped before he found himself pinned to the mats. The other patient above him frowning a little as the younger bit his lip._

 _"No one knows why, not even I do. Alma and I have been here the longest."_

 _"W-wait... You're, Yuu?"_

 _"Kanda to you. Baka Moyashi."_

 _"Its Allen!" He shoved the elder off him slightly and snarled at him. "And I a_ _m not a fucking sprout, you bloody prick!"_

* * *

"I don't know how to, Allen."

The jolt that travelled through Allen's body, instantly made something die inside of Kanda. The latter wanted to know what his partner had remembered, but then another part of him really didn't at the same time.

"I'm sorry."

* * *

 _"That... Is that y-you... Allen...?"_

 _The hurting voice reached Allen'_ _s ears, as the white haired kid held his bandaged arm, the small drops of blood hitting the marble flooring, as he closed their bedroom door. Lifting his gaze, the kid soon ran to the bedside and looked at his friend. Grey eyes scanned the teens appearance before he took in the boys expression. The cuts and bandages, entrance points of syringes and god knows what else. Things they haven't used on himself yet. Then, Allen felt his heart shatter at the large smile, that was accompanied with fading almond eyes that were slowly going that sickening milkey white._

 _"Alma."_

 _"A-ah it is you... Thank God."_

 _"W-wait... I'll get Kanda."_

 _"Mhm. Just tell me how he is doing?"_

 _"You can here it yourself. I'll go get him. Just wait."_

 _"Please... D-Don't get him..."_

 _"B-but..." Allen bit his lip, gulping as he sat down next to the elders bed. "O-Okay... I'll tell you."_

 _"Thank you... Allen."_

 _Allen sat there with him, explaining how kamda was still kicking his was in their tests, but the other was looking more exhausted each week. He didn't mention the bruises that would already be on Kanda's body before the fight test, or the syringe points or the sections of matted blue strands that were only mattered because of dried blood, that Kanda had probably missed in the short showers they were allowed to have every three days. What made Allen stop though was the coughing fit that had started and Allen panicked, before he ran from the room opening the door again._

 _"Mr Chang! Mrs Chang!"_

 _Tugging the doors open in a rush with his already injured arm letting out a cry, before slipping over the blood trail he has left. A yelp left him as he hit the ground._

 _"Mr Walker! Mr Campbell!"_

 _Turning the corner, Allen panicked and feverihly looked around. He sobbed running another corner._

 _"Anyone! Please, Alma needs help!"_

* * *

"Allen."

Kanda leaned over to his partner, before pulling the younger closer. The faint sob tearing from the teens throat, before the disfigured arm and pale arm wrapped around the Asia's neck, fingers gripping the fabric of the tank top the man was wearing, before legs soon wrapped around Kanda's waist.

"Make it go away."

"How?"

"Stay." Allen sniffled, burying his head in his arm and slightly into the crook of Kanda's neck. "Just like this." Another sob left Allen as, Kanda kissed the side of the teen's head. "Just for a little bit. _Please_."

"Okay. Just for a bit."

* * *

 _"What the hell!"_

 _"I-I..."_

 _"You made a promise, Moyashi!"_

 _"K-Kanda... w-wa-"_

 _The younger ducked, dodging the punch, tripping a bit as he moved out of the way. The grey eyes filled with fear. He had no idea on what to do against a Kanda this enraged. Running, he would turn corners, just to look back seeing, Kanda chasing him, leaving Allen to turn another corner. The kid was trying to find an escape route from Kanda and from the outside area they had been placed in together. He didn't mean to keep it from the other, Allen really didn't mean to but, it wasn't his idea._

 _"ALMA MADE ME PROMISE!"_

 _He stopped and stared at the wall in front of him finally coming to a dead end, before turning to a frozen Kanda about a meter from him. Wide blue eyes stared at the cowering kid. Even after all the one on one battles they had been forced into by these people, Allen was still avoiding fights. It was what got them locked outside together in the first place._

 _"What?"_

 _"I wanted to. I really did, but he was practically begging me!"_

 _"We don't beg!"_

 _"I... I couldn't go against him, Kanda."_

 _"I don't care. I'm still going to kick your arse."_

 _Allen stared at the elder, before backing away into the wall sliding to the floor, shaking his head at the stronger teen, just to be dragged by his foot, then pinned to the ground. Kanda raised his fist, as Allen covered his face with his arms, the pale skin covered in bruises and toothpick holes, his whole left arm red and black. A cry left Allen when Kanda pinned one of his arms to the ground and slammed his fist against the kids cheek._

 _"You went against our deal. I can't forgive that!"_

 _The younger thrashed on the floor beneath the Japanese kid, as the elder constantly kept pinning the opposite arms and then cpntinued to attack the crying kid. The small sob left the British boy, as he gnawed on his lip, had Kanda halting his actions._

 _Blue eyes stared at the bruised jaw and cheek, the swollen left eye, and split lip. The tears freely running down the albinos cheeks and making the kid whimper when it caught the small grazes from where his skin would rub against the gravel beneth him, with ever hit from Kanda._

 _"Moyashi?"_

 _"I'm sorry! I don't want anyone to be hurt anymore!" Grey eyes stared at the blue ones. "He was in pain, and he didn't want you to see it. I'm sorry Kanda!"_

 _A small gasp left the albino, as he stared at Kanda. Wet drops landing on the pale cheek as he stared at the teen, before feeling the weight move itself. Allen laid there from a few seconds to get his bearings, before painfully and slowly lifting himself off the ground. As soon as he was sat up right and facing Kanda, he tried reaching out to the Asian teen, just to have the tanned hand slap his away, but to be slightly knocked back to the ground, by the hug he was attacked with._

 _"Baka!" The sob tore from Kanda's throat. "I... I just want him to be safe! Next time, come and get me!_ N _o matter what that stupid Alma says."_

 _Allen sniffled as he nodded, wrapping his arms around the other, both crying at the torture they're being put through._

* * *

"Yuu?"

"Hm?"

"I-It was when..." Allen gulped. "When I first arrived... with Tim..." A silent gulp forced the knot in Allen's throat as he continued, "a-and... our first test..." He gripped the tank top that was under his fingers more. "T-then when... A-Alma's after effects... b-began..."

The elder sucked in a breath, and gripped the teen tighter at the mention of his lost best friend, a quiet hitched whine left Allen at the strength of his partners grip.

"It's always the same... ones..." A shuddered intake of breath was heard, before Allen bit his lip, feeling the shoulder of his shirt slowly start to dampen. "Hey, love...?"

Kanda squeezed him again as his reply not trusting his voice. He would have growled at the teen, but he couldn't, not right now anyway.

"Is this why you ran off... When I first told you?"

"'tch"

"Kanda... This isn't the first time you've cried in front of me you know."

"Sh-shut up."

"You just turned seventeen... and I was still fourteen... we were locked outside for the night..."

"Because you wouldn't fight me."

"Yeah... but you only wanted to because I broke the deal..."

"I... I didn't mean for that to happen... to Tim."

"Hmm... I know. I forgave you a long time ago... You may think it's your fault, but I was his brother."

"Moya-"

"Hey... I mean it."

Lifiting his head, before lifting Kanda's from his shoulder, so he could look at him, the Brit soon wiped his partners cheeks, before kissing him, and then resting his forehead against Kanda's.

"You may hate me most of the time, and I may hate you sometimes, but I don't blame you."

* * *

 _"Get away! I'm not crazy! Get away. Do-don't! Mr. Campbell! Why are you letting him do this to me! M-Mana! Stop it!"_

 _The straps were placed over his body, as the man approached him with the syringe filled with a sickening brown-orange colour inside, causing grey eyes to widened as he struggled against his restrains more._

 _"N-No! Stay back! Mrs. Chang! Mr. Chang!"_

 _Tears poured from the kids eyes, as he cried when the syringe was inserted into his skin for the nth time since his arrival. His breathing began to speed up, as his eyes scanned the now darkened room fearfully. A whimper left the boy, as he sobbed, his head pounding and his vision fading, his skin burned, And he felt like he was on fire, but he wasn't, he knew that but it felt so real._

 _Soon, the teen felt a freezing cold touch against his arm, instantly his head whipped to the side, as he stared into golden eye._

 _'T-Timmo?'_

 _"Hey... Bro... It's fine, just relax. Don't fight it."_

 _'You... but y-you...'_

 _"Allen. We never left."_

 _'B-but...'_

 _The grins widened, as Allen shook his head, thrashing in his restrains as much as he could, before a small noise was heard from another area. A muffled cry, one he recognised so well. Kanda. Allen cried out as he tried to free himself even if he knew it was pointless._

 _"P-Please! Let me go!"_

* * *

"Hey. You okay, boy?"

Allen jolted awake, Tyki moving back just in time before he was headbutted, the albino looked around, as he gulped and then turned to Tyki.

"W-Where... is..."

"Kanda?" Allen nodded to the question. "He is with Lavi. They're replacing the targets."

"What... Time is it?"

"Around six at night... You sure you're okay, kiddo...?"

"Yeah... I... Yeah, I'm good, just..." He took a calming breath, and smiled a little. "Just a stupid dream... I'm good."

"Alright. I was just about to get Lavi for dinner... Want me to get Kanda for ya?"

"No.. I'm... I'm good... I'll talk to him later. Thanks though."

Tyki nodded at the kid, as Allen sat there, his grey eyes pinned to one spot on the quilt he was sitting on, as Tyki left the room. Instantly a shudder ran down the younger's spine, as he let out a fearful whimper.

"W-What... Was that... Memory..." Gloved hands were soon smushed against the pale cheeks as the teen wiped his eyes from tears. "W-was that even an actual memory?"

The kid flinched when the door was slammed and a slight dishaveled Kanda stood there, glossy grey eyes widened, before he looked away and silently but mentally cursed Tyki.

"What was it this time?"

"I'm fine. Honestly."

"Tell me, because i don't believe you for a second, Moyashi."

"I... fine... it was an experiment again... but i don't know if it actually happened or if my stupid issues that are kicking in again."

"I'm going to listen. So take your time and tell me."

Allen looked up at Kanda, when the elder closed the door and sat down on the bed, before loweing his head again. He didn't want to describe It, seeing it once was painful enough but he knew Kanda would want to know all the details, so he just continued to describe it to the elder. Allen was just going to worry about the after thoughts later.


	6. Tansy Nightshades : CYH, CYH & TYS

_**Part 4 : Clear Your Head, Calm Your Heart and Trust Your Soul.**_

Lenalee drags Allen to the makeshift hall where people train just with the statement of; "Let's try Tai Chi."

* * *

Someone had alerted Lenalee about the small disagreement that had come from Tyki and Kanda's shared room, before another confirmed it to be Allen and Kanda both disagreeing with each other again. Lenalee on the other hand, didn't actually believe the two were disagreeing, instead she thought it was something else. Quietly standing at the entrance of the mess hall, she caught a glimpse of Lavi's red hair followed by Tyki and then just the person she wanted. Allen.

"Hey! Allen. Come here!"

Grey eyes turned towards the women, before blinking, setting his tray down, the teen soon tilted his head at and looked towards Lavi. Lavi turned to Tyki, then back to the albino in confusion, as Allen shrugged at Lavi's silent question, just as confused as they were. Sighing he made his way over to Lenalee not wanting to keep her waiting any longer.

"Sup?"

"Have you ever tried Tai Chi, or meditation?"

"No... That's more Kanda... He tried to get me to do it once when we we're wandering around on our own."

"Oh? Why didn't you?"

"I... I have this thing where I can't sit still for too long, I get fidgety and it pissed Kanda off everytime I tried to meditate with him... Long story short, I almost died."

Allen let out a huff of a chuckle, as Lenalee just looked appalled at Kanda's actions, but over the past time they've been here, she wasn't honestly surprised at the outcome anyway.

"Okay. Well, after you've eaten... Come to the hall. I'll meditate with you."

"Lena... I appreciate it, but I won't be able to sit still or concentrate."

"Then how about you do a bit of training first...? Did you ever learn how to use anything but Maria and the pistol?"

"Well no, we only had Maria and Mugen. Cross didn't have anything else. Though he let me use Judgement once, hence why I use guns over blades, and vice versa with Kanda."

"Okay. Well lucky you we have blades here, one of these families were sword collectors before everything happen."

"I-I... uhm..."

"I'll grab Kanda, since he is the best for this."

"N-No! Anyone will be fine... please..."

"Allen?"

"Just... I'll meet you in the hall... Just don't ask Kanda."

"Okay... I'll see you later. Make sure you wear comfy clothes."

Nodding the sniper soon went back to eating as Lenalee headed to the hall, although she wanted to know why Allen refused to train with Kanda, so a little detour couldn't hurt.

* * *

"Hey Kanda..."

"Hn?"

She looked at the Asian as he sat there cleaning his blade, a grimace expression whenever he found a speak of dried blood in the grove of the blade.

"Why does Allen refuse to train with you?"

She had a feeling it was about their past but she wanted to be at least ninety percent sure before assuming things and getting it wrong completely. Violet eyes watched the man's shoulders tense slightly, before he looked over his shoulder and stared at her a little. His dark blue eyes dulling abit at the reasoning before looking away.

"He just doesn't want to... Is that a problem?"

"Well... No not rea-"

"Then leave it be."

"But Kan-"

"Look, if Moyashi refuses to fight with me, then he has his reasons." Kanda soon sheathed the blade, setting it back onto the stand. "Don't force him into doing it though..." Turning to the nurse, with a small sigh, before nudging past her carefully. "It never ends well if you force him into things."

"Okay..."

* * *

Lenalee sat in the hall and let out a silent sigh, before hearing the footsteps and turning towards her friend. He stood there and blinked biting his lip a little, as she gave him a soft smiled. The few other people just stared at him cautiously.

"Ahh. Come in, it's fine these two are just a couple who sometimes join me as well."

"I'm Damien, and that's Shauna."

When the man held his hand out Allen bit his tongue before just bowing his head a little, something he picked up from a certain pair of best friends. Before turning to Lenalee and back to the couple again.

"Oh... A-Allen, I'm Allen..."

"Nice to meet ya."

"Are you both... by any chance...?"

"Ah, she's Newcastle and I'm from Leicester."

"Liverpool."

"Nice." The man nodded vefore the girl elbowed him a little seeing the downcast look spread over Allen's face. "I-I mean... Sorry, it uh.. must've been tough, I heard it was one of the first places to get attacked..."

"Uhm... Yeah... It was I guess. Though I dont remember much..."

Not a complet lie, but technically a lie. Allen did remember, but just in sections, like a cut up camera film. He gave a timid smile to the couple before Lenalee started to speak, the three listened as she explained the steps of the Tai Chi technique they were going to do for the next hour or so before moving on to meditation.

* * *

Lenalee blinked as she looked towards the archway of the hall, violet eyes widening in confusion at the man standing there, before Allen stopped and looked over his shoulder, catching the few blue strands of hair that slipped around the corner.

"Lena... I thought I told you not to."

"I didn't... though..."

Grey eyes turned and glared at her, as the other two stopped and looked them. Gloved hands twitched at Allen's sides as he gulped.

"Then... why?"

"I... Maybe he thought it would be empty by now...?"

"Lenalee."

"I'm sorry, I never asked him to come here I promise Allen."

It was going fine, so well, it was going so bloody well. He felt relaxed, he felt his nerves calming down, his head slowly clearing up, but now, now he was scared again. He was frightened that they were going to come back, that this safe haven was just a dream and actually Kanda and himself were still in that laboratory.

"Allen... Maybe, we should stop now... O-or..." Lenalee gulped. "Maybe uhm... You should... Go after him?"

"I..."

He rubbed his face, before taking a deep breath and sighing to calm down. Standing there for a few moments, as the three watched him, Allen bit his lip and let out an irritated growl, before quickly turning to leave, waving his hand.

"Sorry. Continue without me."

Lenalee smiled softly as he left the room, Damien and Shauna watching before turning to the nurse, violet eyes turned to them and raised an eyebrow at their worried expressions.

"Don't worry. He's calm... Even if he doesn't look it."

"But are you sure... It's going to be okay?"

"They'll be fine. They're always like this, and they'll always sort things out, no matter how long it takes."


	7. The Me Only You Know

_This will link in with a separate work based on short stories about before they arrive at thesafe haven._

* * *

 **The Me Only You Know**

The Virus in Allen's blood triggers again after a year of nothing, and now he is missing. Kanda goes to hunt hin down, and is pushed into a corner by Allen to do something they had been avoiding, due to all the risks that come with it.

* * *

It started when he notice the black vein. He knew something was up again, but ignore it. That was Allen's first mistake. It was always this way, and it didn't matter how many times Kanda would scream and shout at him, Allen would continue to make that first mistake.

Slamming the door closed to the random flat in the block of flats he had found. Honestly Allen was surprised he hadnt crashed the bike he rightfully borrowed - stole - from the safe haven. Arm wrapped around his waist as he slid down the wooden object. It will only be a matter of time now before a certain person would realise. Only a matter of time.

"I'm in so much shit... I should start digging my grave now."

* * *

Kanda paused when he reached the mess hall. It wasn't right, or was it just him. Something felt off. Turning the corner, some of the people in the hall just kind of backed out of his way as he continued to tie his hair back, before tensly sitting down opposite Lavi, and next to Tyki.

"What's wrong? I know that look." Tyki blinked at Lavi, before turning to Kanda again. "Somethings wrong."

"He looks the same as always."

"No... there's certain little details when there is something wrong."

"Like?"

"Like..." Lavi began just to take a sip of his drink and started. "When Allen does things, that's when Yuu shows a lot of expression."

As Tyki looked blankly at his partner, Kanda tensed a little and looked somewhat shocked, because is he really that readable. He thought he had a good guard up, maybe he had to start being more cautious around Lavi now.

"If Allen does something idiotic, your lips quirk into a small smile... Whereas if he was to do something potentially suicidal, you would be passive but tense, because you'd be holding back from ending Al completely."

"Wait... Speaking of the sprout..." Kanda looked around a little. "Where is the idiot...?"

"Dunno, thought he was with you?"

"No I was called to Komui's office first thing, then dragged off to sort the armory out by Lena, straight after."

"Maybe he's with Lenalee?"

"No Lena is teaching Tai Chi in the main hall," Lavi mumbled over the brim of his glass, as Kanda folded his arms on the table, and messed with his earring. "I just came from there..."

"Has he spoken to any of you lately?"

"Now that you mention it... I haven't spoken to him since Friday... Why what are you suggesting, Yuu?"

"Stop calling me that." A glare was sent towards Lavi, before Kanda just sighed. "I dunno... something isn't right."

"Told you."

"Is he at the range?"

"I don't know. I wouldn't be asking if I did."

"What's up though? You seem more cautious that usual."

"I feel like... It's like something has happened again... and I can't figure out what."

"Okay. Well, we'll check the range, you check his room. I'll also let Lena know to keep a look out."

"Whatever..."

Standing up, the Asian soon walked off, as Tyki turned to Lavi a little worried.

"Lavi... Cross did mention some small detail about the kid..."

"What?"

"That he has the tendencies to disappear..."

"Let's not assume that yet. Come we need to tell Lena and check the range."

"M'kay... whatever you want rabbit."

* * *

Allen heaved over the sink as the blood splattered the sink, the odd bits of purple making itself known, just for the albino to curl up and bite his tongue harder at the pain that rattled through his body.

 _'Burning.'_ The black veins more visible over both arms and now his neck. God he hoped no one found him anytime soon. He hoped he'd be found after it had passed. _'Tired. Just going to take a nap.'_

Stumbling carelessly out of the bathroom of the abandoned flat, he soon dropped his tired body onto the worn out ragged couch. Curling in on himself as he let out a painful sob.

"Yuu... please..."

* * *

Kanda looked at the nurse after hearing his name being called. He had lost his appetite, to worried because he had a missing sprout to find, and yet Lenalee looked equally nervous, as she paused to catch her breath and neaten herself up.

"Lavi metioned you were looking for Allen? I found out that someone took a bike a couple of days ago." She took a deep breath. "Brother did a recall... Allen didn't show up."

"I... I'm borrowing a bike. Get me my blade and meet me at the garage... I need to grab a radio, from Reever."

"Kanda! Wait... what's wrong?"

"That idiot..."

It's all Lenalee got, before Kanda stormed off towards the tech rooms. Lenalee just threw her hands up, and screamed at Kanda's retreating form.

"That doesn't tell me anything?"

* * *

《 Anything? 》

"No... but he is so dead when I find him."

《 Please refrain from killing Walker. He's one of our best snipers... Kinda need the kid. 》

"Fine... he may or may not loose a limb at the least."

《 How about just punch him and then be on your way back here? 》

"He deserves more than a fucking punch. "

《 Kanda... For heaven's sake. 》

"That idiot, I always tell him to come to me when it happens." Kanda skidded around the corner before pausing again. "Each and everytime, the prick always makes the same mistake."

《 Tell you when what happens? 》

"Doesn't fucking matter."

《Okay well... Whatever, there should be some abandonded apartments close to ya... 》

"Okay... I'll tell you if I find him."

《 Be careful okay. 》

"Whatever."

Removing himself from the bike, he soon grabbed the sword, slinging it over his shoulder and head, before dialling the raido to a lower volume, and muting his end. He wasn't going let them find out this little part of their past. Not until both Allen and himself agree on it. Staring at the building, the man just sighed tiredly and cautiously made his way into the building.

"Please be here, Allen."

* * *

Allen sat in the corner of the room, the blinds closed and there wasn't any lights, all the bulbs died ages ago by the looks of things. He heard the sound of an engine a few minutes ago, about five to be exact and instantly closed the blinds and hid in the kitchen. Now he flinched at every step that made their way up the stairs, and once they got close, Allen found himself crawling to the side and grabbing one of the knives, just to quietly make his way towards the apartment entrance. Standing near the door, plastering himself against the wall, Allen silently hissed at the pain that ran through his bones, it didn't hurt is what he told himself like a mantra in his head, because it did hurt and he was just like a kid, who would tell himself it didn't so he would forget the pain, and yet he couldn't quite hold back the whimpers.

So, as soon as the door opened, he held his ground, until the single foot made it's way over the threshhold. A three second count, like Cross had taught them, Don't close your eyes, brat! He still closed them, even to this day. Allen let out a breathless laugh just to attack, the excruciating scraping sound of steel against steel filling the air, along with that all familar shout of his name.

Ever slowly he came to realise that he was on the floor, curled up in pain again. He hadn't been touched by the sword, he just couldn't hold himself up any longer. Shivers ran through him, and the strained cry that made itself known, had him being dragged into a tight embrace. A hand reached out to tightly fist the jacket, and the arm around his back and under his legs soon lifting him off the floor, over to the couch.

When Allen was set down, a pained screech of the stranger's name left him, as the person backed away. Tanned hands reached out to the white strands, before a small strained shs left him, dropping to his knees next Allen.

"You idiot. Why didn't you tell me!"

"Couldn't find you."

"When did it start?"

"Last week... arms first..." Allen looked at him, as he tightened his hold on the jacket. "I... left Saturday... morning. The pain was getting more visible... Yuu, Tyki noticed."

It was strained as the last words left him, before Kanda gritted his teeth, hopefully Tyki would be smart and not tell anyone. It was highly doubtful, but Kanda just had to have some hope a little, because they've got nowhere to go if the haven threw them out for this.

"Hey. Please look at me?" Allen shook his head. "Open, your fucking eyes, Allen."

The flinch that shot through him, instantly had Allen opening his eyes and looking towards his partner nervously. The veins and the golden eyes, everything was like a punch to the stomach, when Kanda framed his face with his hands, he could feel himself tremble, Kanda had become so protective over Allen and he had let it all happen. Allen noticed the trembles, and he could somewhat figure out what was going through the sword users head, because the sniper soon haphazardly lifted himself from where he was laying and tackled his lover.

"Not your fault. I fucked up. I should've told you."

"Al-"

Arms wrapped around Kanda, as the man held himself and Allen up, when he braced himself on one of his arms, his other wrapping around Allen.

"Eveytime. You tell me to seek you out, but I always run off. It's not your fault, both of us didn't see this coming. It's been ages since it last happened."

"Still... I should've kept an eye on you."

"Kanda... You have to go searching, it couldn't be helped."

"You were alone, for two nights... no... longer."

Allen paused and just looked at the him. Mismatched hands now covered in those brutally obvious black veins, carefully cupped his cheeks, before the teen kissed him.

"Here now. I'm okay..."

"You're a terrible liar."

"Only to you."

Kanda sat up, setting his hands over Allen's, bringing them to his mouth. Allen rested his forehead against Kanda's, as he whimpered again in pain.

"You're freezing cold, does it burn again? Are you tired, or thirsty?"

"Everything. Just like all the other times."

"Okay. Let me lock the doors and windows. We'll stay here till the pain calms down. Its almost been a week, it never lasts longer than six days."

"Yuu..."

"It's fine, I have a radio. Reever will buzz if they need me or you."

Allen nodded and crawled onto the couch as Kanda picked up Mugen, before closing the door and locking the door, and then heading to the windows and locking them. Its not like windows were the issue, they were on the third floor and it shocked him that Allen had got to this place in the state he is in. It was just a habit that Cross had ingraved into them, because they were always on the first floor fifty percent of the time when with him.

Once he had finished that, Kanda set mugen onto the coffee table and went to steal blankets from the single bedroom. A grim scowl laced his lips as he tugged the blankets from the bed and moved to where Allen was. Slouching down, he barely even got into a comfortable laying position, before he had a lap full of a relapsing sprout. Running a hand through the white strands of the head redting against his shoulder, just to wrap the blanket around them, and shift their positions slightly.

The hands gripping his shirt and the head resting against his chest, teeth clamped over the edge of his jacket, gnawing at the leather, as the trembles of pain, rippled along the albino's body.

"Rest. I'm not going anywhere without you."

Allen nodded legs tangling with Kanda's, as he felt the back cushions of the couch press against his back, arms tightly wrapped around his shoulders. A muffled thanks left Allen as he closed his eyes, whilst Kanda stayed awake and on alert.

* * *

When he woke up, Allen felt pain. A quiet groan leaving him as he shifted on the hard surface of the floor. Sitting up, he looked around before curling up again in pain, same black veins over his arms still, but at least it didn't feel like he was burning inside as much as usual.

The door to the bathroom opened as Kanda looked at the couch nervously, before hearing the whimper and then quickly making his way to the sniper's side. Kneeling next to Allen, helping the teen up into a sitting position, moving his hands along the Brit's limbs just to check for any bad injuries, then Kanda held Allen's face in the palms of his hands, gently kissing him.

"You okay?"

"Y-yeah... just probably fell off the couch..."

"Well... good news, your eyes are normal again..."

"Bad news... Veins are still visible."

"Yeah."

"Yuu... Why can't we just do the swap?"

Kanda tightened his hold against Allen's jaw slightly before relaxing albeit. A tired sigh left him, they'd had this conversation so many times that Kanda was just tired. He was tired with having to explain the risks, and how it was extremely dangerous.

Tired of having to tell Allen there was one major risk, and a risk he didn't want to take.

"I can't loose you as well."

"But what if you don't? What if we do it in small dosages?"

"Moyashi. We are not risking it."

"Yuu. Either way... I will be one of them or still be me." Allen set his hands over Kanda's and deflated a tad bit. "There can only be one of me... I can't deal with a second side to myself anymore."

"Moyashi..."

"It's too tiring. I'm tired of hiding whenever this happens."

"Allen... You... Are asking me to risk possibly killing you! I've already lost Alma and Tim to what you're asking from me!"

"If we do small dosages... there is a chance you'll still have me!"

"A slim one. I don't want to do that!"

Bzzt

《 Kanda. Got coordinates for you. Is Allen there? 》

Kanda reached for the radio, unmuting his side and just sighed before replying.

"Yeah... the idiots here. We'll head back once we've checked the area."

《Alright... be careful though, and just remember, Allen doesn't have his sniper. I'll send some back up. 》

"I will, and okay."

《 See you both when you get back home. 》

Kanda muted his side again, turning the volume down so he couldn't here Reever's muttering that he did, only really when he would sometimes catch the speak button. Turning back towards Allen he frowned as the albino curled in on himself again. Allen had shifted so he was facing sideways, as he buried his head into the couch, trembles vibrating over his body.

"Moyashi."

"Go... I'm useless right now anyway..."

Kanda didn't like that. Grabbing the Brit's arm he yanked him away from the couch, earning a pained cry from Allen, before pinning the sniper to the wooden flooring.

"Don't ever say that again!"

"It's true, and you know it! I am useless in this state, open your bloody eyes Kanda!"

Allen went to get back up, only to pinned again, plus the extra weight against his abdomen, told Allen he really wasn't getting out of this. Wrists pinned either side of his head, as the dark blue eyes held his grey gaze.

"What are you gonna do? I'm already loosing to it Kanda."

"I..."

Kanda's grip tightened around Allen's wrists, only to curse and release his partner, before standing up and walking away to the kitchen, as Allen just laid there for a moment or two. As soon as his name was called from his partner, Allen winced in pain as he struggled to get up and head to the kitchen.

"What?"

"Whoever this person was, thank him."

"Why?"

Kanda let out an irritated growl as he loked at Allen. He thought they had gotten somewhere, but those cat like eyes were back once again. Turning back to the side, he gestured for the male to lift his sleeve, and as soon as he did, Kanda wrapped the string around the top of Allen's forearm, and his hair tie twice around his wrist.

"If this doesn't work. I will never forgive you." Kanda turned back to the side. "Close your eyes... I know you hate them."

"Yuu, what are yo- Oh..."

Instantly golden eyes closed as the hand that wasn't prepared to take in the blood, soon gripped the counter near him to keep himself steady. Just from seeing a glimpse of the needle, Allen honestly felt like he was going to faint there and then. Kanda grabbed a swab, before dabbing it over the area of where the blackened vein showed more, once that was done he picked up the syringe and swallowed quietly.

"Ready?"

"Nhn.."

Carefully he pressed the point against Allen's arm, earning a pitiful weep from his partner, just the slot the needle in half way, and then he transferred the blood from the syringe into Allen's system. A quiet gasp came from Allen as the pale hand moved to grip Kanda's arm once the needle was removed, undoing the string and removing the hair tie, setting a small plaster over the point of entry, he then wrapped his arms around his partner.

"It's done..."

"Ghn..."

"Let's get out of this kitchen."

Allen just nodded as Kanda guided him to the sitting room, setting him down had the albino curling up against the couch. His breathing had faltered slightly and picked up it's pace, and that worried Kanda somewhat. Kneeling next to him, a hand reached out to cup his fave in his hand.

"Al... Look at me?"

Allen looked over at him, face flustered and eyes wavering, hands instantly reached out for Kanda, as the sniper pushed him back against the couch.

"K-kan... G-get.. others..."

"Okay."

"Feel... hot again."

"C'mere." Kanda brought him closer, as the Brit shivered against him. "Just like before... Moyashi..."

"Kuh...w-with... him..."

"Yeah... when he did a blood transferral..."

"Helped... that time..."

"Your skin stayed the same... but the rest still showed..."

"Th-think... something... change?"

"I'm hoping that it will."

It was silent for a little longer, Allen trembling still as he shifted in his spot a quiet gasp catching in his throat. Blue eyes peered at his sleeping partner, as he shifted again, this time the moan not going unnoticed. Allen gripped his shirt, as his head turned slightly Kanda's shoulder, burying his face more into it, as if to try and hide himself from what was happening, Kanda just gripped his waist tighter, as soon as he felt the brush of a slowly developing arousal against his thigh.

"Allen..."

"D-dont... say it."

"Did you-?"

"Don't!"

Kanda hummed and with great difficulty switched their places on the couch, pushing his knee further between Allen's thighs, earning a small whine from the latter.

"Y-yuu... d-don't..."

"I'm not the one who got aroused."

"C-cant... help... it.."

"Let's take care of if then, be try to be quiet."

"Nhhn."

Kanda soon kissed Allen roughly, hands tracing along his waist, just to press his thumbs roughly against the teens nipples, earning a small whimper. The grip of Allen's burgundy coloured arm soon tighten against Kanda's shirt, as he moved pressing himself against his partner's thigh, grinding against him to create more friction for his impending arousal, as his other hand just continued to tangle themselves amongst the loose black strands.

"Keep... going..."

Kanda pulled back, just to move to the albino's neck, teeth grazing, continued to move down to Allen's chest. As soon as Kanda's tongue made contact with one side of Allen's chest, the sniper arched a little at the sudden bite over his left pec. He felt himself twitch, letting out a strained moan, on he muffled a little, as he shivered. The grazing off Kanda's teeth over his chest caused him to twitch a trembled, before Allen released a needy little whine of his name.

His whole body felt flustered as fingers soon fiddled about with the button and zipper of his jeans. Pushing himself up a bit, as Kanda lowered his trousers a little. Blue eyes glance towards Allen's as his eyes flickered between gold and grey, veins slowly turnung back to their blue selves. Something was reacting.

"F-feel... i know..."

"No more pain?"

"Nhn... It's there but... it's faint."

"Okay."

Kanda kissed his abdomen, before feeling the fingers in his hair, even though it was usually the other way around, he was going to let Allen off. Slipping his forefinger under the waist band, he soon lowered Allen's boxers, the fabric causing the silently pants and hitches in the effected ones breathing. Fingers curled around Allen's erect cock, as the warm muscles made itself known, Allen bit his lip, his eyes closing slightly as the trembles made themselves known as well.

As soon as Kanda took what he could of Allen into his mouth, you could say Allen was already a mess. The whines got a little less muffled, even with his hand covering his mouth, the arm over his waist keeping him pinned everytime he tried to thrust upwards. The heat from his mouth as Kanda continued to blow him, tongue pressed firmly against the underside of his cock, the fingers in his hair gripping tightly.

"Y-yuu, ghn... p-please m-more..."

Kanda hummed before Allen seized up a little, he was weak ans senstive all over at that possible moment, in fact most of the day. A broken moan left the sniper as he leaned over biting his lip, his other hand moved to push more hair out of his partners face.

"S-shit..."

It was a broken off gasp of Kanda's name left him, as he felt his muscles tense up, and something inside him like a coil snap when he came. The hand against his thigh and waist soon tightened as nails dug into the pale skin, Allen's hands released the dark strands tangled on his fingers, and instantly Kanda pulled back before stumbling to where Allen was soon pointing. The Brit shivered at the sudden breeze, and fixed himself into his boxers and trousers, before taming the rest of his clothes, only to have his hair pulled so he'd face Kanda. Tanned skin traced where the veins used to show, his eyes still golden, though would fade to the greyish silver colour just to come back as the illumination gold.

"It's working..."

"I know..."

"Just... be careful."

"Always am... BaKanda."

"Believe what you want, Moyashi."

Allen pulled him down for a kiss and smiled, as the radio buzzed a faint quiet voice that sounded much like Lavi was heard.

《So... Are yer coming down? We have Maria for ya, Al... 》

"Shall we go?"

"Komui's gonna kick my ass of I don't get your ass back, so yes. Lets move."


End file.
